Fire Emblem Repentance
by AwakeningWriter
Summary: Tensions between Ylisse and Ferox are rising and the new exalt of Ylisse is about to walk into the middle of it all and cause a disastrous chain of events. He'll need his allies to help him out along his quest to end the conflict between the two kingdoms. (SYOC OPEN)
1. OC Form

It had been about 100 years since the events of Fire Emblem Awakening and the realm of Ylisse was still in peace. New events were about to unfold upon the continent and the current exalt would have to face them bravely. He knew not when they would start, or how he would face them, he just knew something would happen to the kingdom. That is what he wanted to prevent or at least fix when the events would take place. The current exalt's name was Douglas. He was of the Lord class and carried Falchion with him at all times. He had short, tidy blue hair, and a nice grin usually.

He had an older sister, Krystal, whom was in the Troubadour class. She was a bit more serious and protective of her little brother. She also had dark blue hair, but a lot longer and went down to her hips. She kept a serious face at all times she could. Both of them had their royal brands on their left and right arms respectively, showing that they are indeed in the royal family. Along with the two royal siblings, there is Zachery, a bodyguard of sorts. He usually tries to lighten up the mood, while still being careful and cautious. He had short blond hair, and an almost emotionless face. His face had no special marking or scars or noticeable features, it was a simple generic face.

The ill events would soon take place just outside of Ylisse. Tensions had been building up between Ylisse and Regna Ferox for quite some time. What would start the war between the two was yet to be decided, but just about everyone knew the war was coming soon. Little did they know that their exalt Douglas was about to walk right into what would cause the entire war. He would end up meeting some very helpful allies along the way though.

 **This is going to be an SYOC story in case you didn't know, and a large part of the allies will be OCs sent in by you readers. I've written on other sites before with SYOCs, so this story will not be abandoned 6 chapters in, don't worry. In the style of Fates, I am bringing three characters back from the previous games. Most of the supports and such will be suggested by the fans as well, If you want to send in an OC, just fill out the form below for them and PM me it so I can get back to you. Any OCs in the reviews will not be accepted because the admins are coming for me. Also, no copy pasting characters from other series as well, I'll find out. Happy New Year and happy sending!**

-OC Form-

Name:

Starting Class:

Good or Bad:

Age:

Gender:

Face:

Hair:

Clothes:

Starting Weapon:

Personal Skill (Make up one, just not too OP):

Personality:

Backstory:

Starting Stats (No more than a rating of 90 if a basic class, and no more than 180 if an advanced class)

HP:

Strength:

Magic:

Skill:

Speed:

Luck:

Defense:

Resistance:

Movement:

Around what chapter should they show up?:

Can they have future children?:


	2. Prologue: Struck First

Douglas was making his way to a border village in Ylisse at the moment. There had been reports of Feroxi brigands there, so Douglas had to check it out. It wouldn't be right to leave the innocent people to die. Krystal and Zachery both went with him of course, just to make sure that Douglas wouldn't get himself killed. "You should have brought your retainers along with you. They would have been helpful. You can't fight back anyway Krystal, that's why you have them." Douglas explained. Both he and Krystal had their retainers, but neither told them that they would be leaving for a bit.

The village wasn't that far away, so Douglas and Co. arrived at the scene rather quickly. They were greeted by fires on top of buildings with some homes already burn't down. "Oh my goodness! We need to stop these brigands quickly!" Krystal cried out as she raised her Heal staff. Zachery nodded. "I'll lead the way so you two don't get hurt." Zachery said as he drew out his Silver Sword. He was a skilled Myrmidon who was ready to die for his liege. Douglas nodded and followed behind him closely.

The three walked between two buildings to avoid enemies and saw what was going on. There were no brigands in the village at all. There were Feroxi soldiers lighting buildings on fire and attacking villagers. "I have to stop them... I'm going in!" Douglas shouted as he ran into the crowd of soldiers closely followed by Zachery. Krystal decided to stay behind them and heal them once the time was right.

There were seven fighters in the area they were in. Douglas drew out Falchion and ran at one fighter who was more separate from the rest of them. Zachery just simply charged at a group of three fighters. Zachery had such strength that people rumored that he was a descendant of Frederick. He was able to avoid all the attacks sent at him while Douglas took out the fighter he was dealing with and Krystal healed him along the way, while staying out of enemy range.

Zachery held off the rest of the fighters while taking a couple out and all seemed to be running smoothly. Douglas heard marching from behind him in the passageway of the village. "Zachery! Reinforcement are coming! We need to get out of here fast!" Douglas shouted as he got on Krystal's horse and rode off. Zachery nodded and cut down one last fighter before running after Douglas.

The three made their way out of the village and into the surrounding fields. That village had been captured entirely. Douglas was furious with himself more than at the Feroxi. "We couldn't save those poor villagers. Most of them are probably dead now." Douglas sighed as he turned away from the village, he couldn't bear to watch the destruction. This attack on a Ylissean village is what would start the whole war that everyone would have to go through. They would have bigger problems fast, they just would be dealt with eventually. This is only the Prologue, a simple introduction.


	3. Chapter 1: Declarations and Ambushes

The fields were huge and it would take a while to get back to Ylisstol from the path they were taking. Douglas thought it to be way too risky to try and go around the village through the path they came from. The path the three were taking was a hill with a small incline. The path was just dirt with the normal grass on the side. Once they reached the top of the hill, they would simply take a stroll through the cities to reach Ylisstol. "At this rate, we should arrive in about two days. Keep it up." Douglas stated as the three continued to walk. The sun was almost in the center of the sky for them which gave them plenty of time.

Back in the village, the Feroxi were discussing what their next action should be. "We should attack the capital while they still are unaware we are here!" one of the soldiers suggested loudly. "We can't do that you fool! You let some royals get away! They are blabbed to everyone in the kingdom by now!" another soldier shouted. There became more shouting as more soldiers began to argue. "Shut up, all of you." the commander said coldly as she walked up to one of the soldiers. "The escapees just turned tail recently right? Let's just send some Wyvern Riders to kill them before they tell anyone. Got that? That's an order from commander Retina." Retina ordered as she cut down the soldier. Everyone else just stood and nodded. "Yes sir!" they all shouted. Retina grew angry as she clenched her fist, "Quit calling me sir! The next person who calls me sir will be cut down by myself!" Retina shouted as she walked away from the group of soldiers.

After another half-hour of walking, Douglas heard a swooping sound from above. "Did any of you hear that?" he asked as he looked upward. "Milord, there are Wyvern Riders flying overhead. Perhaps they are just our border patrol. We are quite close to the border." Zachery explained as they continued walking. "I don't think so. Why are they stopping just ahead of us?" Krystal asked as the Wyvern Riders landed on the path just one hundred meters ahead. Feroxi soldiers were yelling as they ran towards the three, also around one hundred meters away. "Damn, we're surrounded and outnumbered! Our chances are slim, but we have to fight them off! We can take out the Wyvern Riders first with my Falchion easily. We'll strike now!" Douglas shouted as he and Zachery ran in the direction of the Wyvern Riders, with Krystal ready to heal them following closely behind.

While Douglas was heading for the Wyvern Riders, the grounded soldiers were still running. Retina was among them, right in the front alongside the only Spear Fighter in the group. "Remember our deal Katrina, I won't kill your family if you stop these three right now." Retina said quietly to Katrina as they ran. Katrina only sighed with regret. "This is wrong, but I can't let my family die. Maybe if I talked to the right person, I wouldn't have to fight them." Katrina thought to herself as she ran. Retina simply laughed, this battle was in their favor definitely to her.

Douglas and Zachery already were initiating combat with the Wyvern Riders while Krystal healed them. Zachery briefly turned to see the soldiers running in their direction and turned his head to Douglas, "Milord, I'm afraid we are outnumbered greatly and have little chance of making it out alive, much less all of us. I will make sure you escape though." Zachery said as he cut down another Wyvern Rider. Douglas nodded as he too finished off another Wyvern Rider. The two of them had both lost about 40 HP in total, which was way more than their health would allow, but Krystal kept healing them. She had a second heal staff ready for when the one she was using broke.

"Hey! We're here too!" a voice shouted. Douglas turned to see a Kitsune girl who looked to be in her teens and a much older male Cavalier heading towards their way. "Yumi! Renald! Why are you here?!" Douglas shouted as he dodged a blow from a Wyvern Rider. "We're your trusty retainers sir! We have to protect you! I still can't believe you hadn't told us you were leaving!" Renald shouted as he took out the Wyvern Rider Douglas was fighting. Yumi simply said nothing and used her beaststone hesitatingly as her clothes ripped off once she transformed. She began to attack some of the soldiers that were coming from behind.

After only 10 minutes of combat, all of the Wyvern Riders had been killed and only 14 other soldiers remained. Retina cringed a little bit over what had been going on. "NO NO NO! There's no way I'm letting myself lose this battle! No holding back men! Kill them all!" Retina shouted as she aimed her bow. She was a Bow Knight and wanted to show her power against these Royals. If she killed her targets here, she would get a massive promotion back in Ferox. "We have to retreat if we wish to live! We have no chance!" Katrina shouted. Retina shook her head, "We must win here, it is for the pride of Ferox! I will die for it if I have to! That is the way of the Feroxi!" Retina declared as she fired her bow at Zachery. It hit him in the leg and took 20 HP from him. "Nngh, I can't go on much longer, Krystal, I need healing quick." Zachery moaned in pain.

Krystal swiftly rode over to Zachery and healed him up. "Many thanks." Zachery thanked as he stood back up straight. Krystal was getting some good experience from all of the fighting with her healing. Yumi was taking out a good chunk of enemies with her beast form. 13, 12, 11, 10, 9 enemies left as they all charged at Yumi and were defeated by her swift pummels. Douglas and Renald were fighting together against enemies one at a time. They worked great as partners with Douglas's Dual Strike skill constantly being used. Zachery was also making good progress on his own as well.

There were soon only four soldiers left and Retina kept firing arrows at Douglas. Renald deflected most of them and Douglas avoided the rest. Zachery charged at Katrina immediately as all Frederick types would early on. "I don't want to fight, can we please talk this over? It doesn't have to be this way!" Katrina shouted as she drew her spear. "No. I will kill all who threaten milord." Zachery said as he drew his Silver Sword and struck Katrina, dealing half of her HP to her in damage. "Gah! I guess not." Katrina said as she tried to stab Zachery with her spear, but missed. Zachery then moved in for the finishing blow on her, which hit successfully. "No... way... can't end... like this..." Katrina cried out as she fell down as blood leaked out of her from many places. "I couldn't make it mother, father. At least you're safe, I'll see you with Naga..." Katrina moaned as she closed her eyes.

Retina watched as Katrina died and frowned, "What a shame, I didn't get to blackmail her for long." Retina sighed in disappointment before laughing. "I guess I'm doomed now, no one's left!" Retina shouted as she drew out a Hunter Bow. "To hell with you all!" Retina shouted angrily as she began to fire at Yumi repeatedly. One of the arrows hit her and she flinched in pain. The arrow pierced into her deeply and did extra damage. Renald then swung at Retina's horse, knocking it over, before Douglas cut Retina's hip open as her HP bar emptied. "Ha... ha... I lost didn't I? Retina's life is over now, Ferox's pride dies with me..." Retina moaned as she dropped her bow and closed her eyes.

All of the Ferox soldiers were dead now. A tent was pitched and Douglas's group took rest inside. Yumi had switched back to human form and was sitting inside the tent naked as her wounds were treated. She had long dark green hair, a dark green tail, dark green ears, and green eyes. "W-Why can't I-I wear clothes sir Douglas?" Yumi asked as her tail drooped and her ears hung down. "Yumi, I've told you this before, every time you get new clothes, they rip to shreds every time you transform. It's pointless to give you clothes." Douglas explained as he rolled his eyes. Yumi brought her head down, "S-Sorry sir Douglas." Yumi apologized.

Renald was tending to his horse outside while Krystal was still tending to the wounds of Yumi and Zachery. "That ambush was unexpected. Thank you two for coming. We would be dead if it weren't for you and Yumi." Douglas thanked with a smile. Renald smiled as well and scratched his head. He had fluffy blonde hair and a freckled face. His brown eyes weren't too special, they just stood out a little on his face. "Don't give us too much credit sir. We barely made it on time!" Renald shrugged as he rubbed his horse, "You did good out there Stahl." Renald said as he rubbed his horse's head. "Stahl? You named it after the legendary Shepherd?" Douglas asked. Renald nodded, "I feel like naming it that gave it some of the power from Stahl's horse. I feel proud to ride it." Renald explained as he continued to rub the horse.

The sun set and the group camped out in the tent while Krystal and Renald's horses were tied to the stakes of the tent. It had been a rough day, Douglas was still angry he couldn't save the villagers in that village and ended up thinking about them until he fell asleep. Krystal and Zachery were thinking of similar things as well. Renald dreamed about becoming a Paladin and fighting alongside Douglas, while Yumi was dreaming about her family and seeing them again. They would still be able to reach Ylisstol soon, even with the setback ambush. Two days was still a good prediction, if nothing else happened.

 **Author's Note: There are a few other things I felt I had to add. With units that have to be talked to as enemies, I use a D20 dice to determine if they live or die. If the roll is 6 or higher, they live. If it is 5 or below, they die. Katrina got a 3, so she had to go. I'm sure everyone had that same experience when Frederick killed Gaius, or Tharja killed herself by attacking Robin. Speaking of Awakening, I'm bringing back three characters from Awakening and Fates that are the most popular in some way. Vote for who you want to see in the reviews. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 2: Tensions Grow

It was the next day and the sun had risen for Douglas and company. Yumi was the first awake and waking everyone else up. She wasn't saying anything, she was only shaking people. Krystal sat up and looked over at Yumi, who was gently shaking Renald. "You'll never wake them up like that. Let me show you how it's done." Krystal before winking at Yumi. Krystal knelt down besides Douglas and held her hands open for a clap. "I-I don't think t-that's a good idea." Yumi stuttered as she scooted away from Krystal. Krystal clapped loudly in Douglas's ear and his eyes shot open. "What the heck!? Why did you do that?!" Douglas shouted, waking everyone else up. "There you have it." Krystal said and smiled at Yumi.

The tent was quickly pitched down and put away in the satchel of Krystal's horse. "Don't ever wake me up again like that. It is very unnerving." Douglas said sternly as he glared at Krystal. "Okay okay, no need for the scary face Douglas." Krystal laughed. Renald was riding beside Krystal with Yumi walking at his side trying to cover herself with her hands, but she eventually gave up and just kept her hands behind her back, clutching her beaststone. Douglas and Zachery were up at the front discussing the events that transpired yesterday. "We need more troops to come with us, Regna Ferox has practically declared war on us already. We must strike at their capital fast before a war escalates." Douglas stated as they walked. "I agree milord, we must get to the capital swiftly and rally our troops." Zachery nodded his head as they entered the city which led to Ylisstol.

The walk through the city went quickly, since no one stopped for anything. Yumi closed her eyes and had her head down. She hated that Douglas wouldn't let her wear nice clothes, but she couldn't anyway, they always end up ripping off. She chose not to pester Douglas with requests, she was his retainer paying off her family's debt, she would be able to leave soon and be free. For now she would just have to put up with it. At least Renald wasn't mean to her at all in a way.

The five arrived in castle of Ylisstol and passed through the guards. They were greeted by Krystal's retainers who were both sitting down at the table waiting for them. "You two took WAY too long to get here. You didn't even tell us you left... that's so mean." one of them said as she stood up and folded her arms. Her name was Iris, a young Myrmidon who didn't hit the hardest, but dodged just about everything. She couldn't take more than one hit unfortunately, and couldn't take much risks. She had green eyes, and hot pink hair that came down to her hips. Krystal chuckled a little bit, "I'm sorry Iris, it was an emergency. I didn't have time." Krystal apologized as she walked over to Iris and patted her head.

Iris pushed Krystal's hand off her head and clenched her fists in anger, she hated being treated like a little kid. "Don't treat me like a toddler! I'm not a little kid! I'm 15 I'll have you know!" Iris pouted. Krystal's other retainer got up and walked over to Iris. "What's the matter baby? Need your diaper changed? Just cheer up will you? Krystal is back and safe. That's all that matters now right?" he said. His name was Yohei. He was a Mercenary who cared dearly for Krystal. He had short silver hair and a face that looked fresh to punch. His big brown eyes and apricot skin without any blemishes just begged to be punched, which is exactly what Iris did. "Shut up... it's not like you don't have issues either." Iris said quietly as she brought her head down.

Yohei laughed a little bit out loud. The punch didn't hurt at all to him. "Ah Iris, my Griffon hunting days are over. You're the one who was never potty trained. Only you have issues." Yohei teased before turning to Krystal. "So, did something happen while you were at the village?" Yohei asked as he put his hands behind his back. Krystal nodded, "The brigands that were supposedly at the village were actually Feroxi soldiers. We have decided to storm the capital immediately and end this conflict before it can get any worse." Krystal explained. Yohei frowned, he did not like this idea one bit, but he knew he would have to go along with it.

Back in Ferox, the west khan had received word of Retina's failing from his assistant. The khan's name was Saigo. He was the grandson of Flavia, and had dark blonde medium length hair. He was very messed up in the head for unknown reasons, and wanted to take over the world. "Retina, what a bottom of the barrel leader. She was useless anyway. Bring me one of those Einhejar cards. We need to see how strong the exalt really is. Get the Narcian card, he'll do for now." Saigo ordered. His assistant nodded and ran off.

While sitting in his throne, he decided to call his siblings to see him, just to inform them of what happened. His three younger siblings entered the throne room soon after being called and awaited to see what he had to say. First there was Kanashimi, the older sister and second oldest in the family. She had dark blonde hair like Saigo, just a bit longer than Saigo as it went down to her lower back. She wanted to protect her family and Ferox more than anything. She was a talented Falcon Knight who held her own in combat.

Then there was Kutami, Saigo's stubborn younger brother. He was in charge of guarding the massive border wall. He was a precise Sniper who almost always hit his targets. He was jealous of his older brother that he got to be the ruler of Ferox just because he was older. He had silver hair like his father, that came down in a ponytail behind his head. Next to him was the youngest in the family, Vivica. She had a youthful and sweet face with pale pink hair that reaches her lower back and is held in a ponytail. She keeps a blue flower crown on her forehead as an accessory. She was someone who wanted love more than anything and a skilled Pegasus knight like her sister.

Saigo stood up from his throne and walked up to his three siblings. "I have some dire news for us. Retina failed her objective and died. We don't know how long it will be until Ylisse's exalt Douglas comes. Kutami, I need you to keep guarding the border, but get more troops. Kanashimi, you join the force who will be attacking Douglas's army, and grab some Einhejar cards if you need them. Vivica, you scout ahead for us and bring back all information you can. Those are your orders." Saigo said coldly and sat back down on the throne. Kutami nodded and ran off. "Saigo... are you sure this is right? We're the ones who are attacking them." Kanashimi asked discerningly while raising an eyebrow. Saigo simply gave a cold stare at her, which Kanashimi took a yes and left the room with Vivica.

As Vivica and Kanashimi walked down the hallways of the castle, Kanashimi turned to Vivica and put her hand on her shoulder. "Vivica, when you leave the castle, don't come back... it's too dangerous." Kanashimi whispered. Vivica was confused a bit by this, "What do you mean?" she asked quietly. Kanashimi stood back up. "I don't trust Saigo anymore, he seems more cruel and cold to us after each day. He's going power mad as a khan. You need to get out of here while you still can. I'll try and get to you soon after you leave. Got that?" Kanashimi whispered. Vivica nodded, she trusted her big sister, she seemed the only caring person left in Ferox, everyone else was obsessed with fighting wars. Kanashimi smiled at Vivica and then walked away from her.

Back in Ylisstol, Douglas and company would be setting out for Ferox soon. The scouts may get in the way, but they had to push through to end everything before it started, if that makes any sense. Only six people would be leaving with Douglas to Ferox. They will be joined by other people, they knew that fully. There would be the brave Douglas, the serious yet kind Krystal, the devoted Zachery, the shy Yumi, the hard working Renald, the diaper wearing Iris, and the laid back Yohei. The seven of them could pull off an invasion of Ferox's capital. It would take a lot of luck however.

 **Thank you for reading so far and for your reviews. I can already confirm that Nowi will be returning, without much changed to her. If you wanted to see the characters stats, I have made a spreadsheet that I will be updating after each chapter for the most part:** spreadsheets/d/1yg6xWOhxj9eO_pEvVlc3SN4sI6BhdHZqfUqs3n7sDZ8/edit?usp=sharing **Note: I don't own any of the characters except for Douglas, Krystal, and Zachery. Thank you for viewing and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 3: Kitsune Kin

Douglas and his group were about to leave Ylisstol and head for Ferox before being interrupted by two voices. "Hey! Wait up! Let us go with you!" a voice shouted. Douglas turned to see Giroud and Setsuna running in their direction. Giroud was a relaxed Spear Fighter who was greatly loyal to Ylisse. He had an average looking face with dark coal hair and gray eyes to match. He usually wore his iron plate armor like he was at the moment. Setsuna was very different. No one knows how she even ended up in Ylisse in the first place. Setsuna is quite absent minded and oblivious. She was a great archer who had the power of a dragon, almost as if she had dragon blood in her.

"I'm assuming it was Giroud who shouted out." Douglas said in annoyance as he watched Setsuna stare at a wall. "Yes, we both wanted to go with you. Let us give you our strength!" Giroud exclaimed as Setsuna made her way over to Giroud's side. "Yeah... we could go... what was the word? Oh, we could go with you." Setsuna said. She began to stare off again, before walking past Douglas and over to Krystal's horse. "Let's go..." she said calmly. Douglas put his hand to his face and sighed, "Why Setsuna of all people?" Douglas moaned as he walked back over to the group with Giroud.

"Alright everyone, we march to Ferox starting now!" Douglas shouted as everyone exited the castle. Setsuna was a little bit behind, but she managed to keep up. "Hey, has anyone seen lady Hinoka?" Setsuna asked with a little bit of worry in her voice. No one heard her, or no one cared at all about what she had to say. Douglas was already a bit annoyed at Setsuna and didn't like having to have her with the group. They needed an archer, and Setsuna was the only good archer unfortunately. As Krystal was riding in the back, she felt something shaking at the right side of her horse. Iris was stuffing a package of something into the satchel of her horse, "Iris, did you really need to bring a big pack of diapers like that? I know what that is." Krystal asked as Iris blushed slightly, "Yes milady, I really do need them. You know that." Iris explained while stepping away from Krystal and her horse.

In the fields in front of Ylisstol, Vivica was scouting the area along with her retainers, 12 soldiers, and 2 Einhejar cards, Nino and Jaffar. Her retainers were both right by her side running with her while she was flying on her Pegasus. First there was Sora, a Wyvern Rider who was a bit tough as far as kindness goes. She was skilled in the art of hitting someone with an axe until they died and was a rival with Vivica's other retainer to be the better protector of Vivica. She had short light blue hair and a youthful face with black eyes.

Vivica's other retainer, Luna, was Vivica's best friend. Luna was a Kitsune who carried a special beaststone around that was more of a blue color and didn't rip her clothes off, unlike Yumi's. Luna wore a long midnight blue kimono with silver stars and a crystal blue obi tied around her waist. She also wore white socks with red sandals. Luna is very protective over Vivica and wants to be better than Sora as a retainer. Luna had midnight blue hair as well, with her tail and ears being the same, just with silver streaks of color in them. Luna's face is very youthful, like Sora's. She has a tooth that sticks out of her mouth in a cute way as well.

Vivica's party was about to reach Douglas's party who was coming down the hill and back onto the field, but reaching the ruins of a village. "Lady Vivica, I suggest we stay here for the time being, this place provides cover for us all." Sora suggested as they stopped moving. "Great idea, I have a feeling we may run into the exalt's army, and we need cover if we are going to get through that." Vivica agreed and nodded her head. Luna clutched her beaststone as she looked past the ruins, this may be a bad situation for all of them if Douglas's group was strong enough.

Douglas and company stepped onto the vast fields with hardly any trees. The village ruins were in view and rather close. "The remaining Feroxi must have destroyed the village entirely." Zachery said as he looked at the crumbled buildings and piles of wood and stone. The group looked at the ruins for a good moment while Setsuna fired an arrow into the ruins from the back of the group. "Setsuna! What are you doing?!" Iris shouted as she turned around and glared at Setsuna, who had a confused look on her face. "Oops, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to." Setsuna sighed.

The arrow flew into the village ruins and barely missed Sora. It pierced and got stuck in a stone wall next to Sora's Wyvern. "They attacked us. We need to fight back." Sora said as she plucked the arrow from the stones and snapped it in two. "We need to play this safe. Let's send the Einhejar at them first, then we can fight back." Vivica said calmly as she took the cards out of the satchel on her Pegasus. She summoned Nino and Jaffar, who both bowed upon being summoned. "We'll kill the enemy swiftly." Jaffar said coldly as he walked away with Nino. "I'll prove myself to mother..." Nino said happily as she held her Arcthunder tome close to her.

Douglas watched as Nino and Jaffar left the village ruins quickly heading toward them. "Hey, someone is coming, get ready to fight if they attack." Douglas instructed as he pointed to the duo walking toward them. Everyone except Setsuna nodded and got their weapons ready. The moment Jaffar drew a Killing Edge, Renald and Yohei ran at the duo with their weapons. "Take them out quickly everyone, they are going to kill us if we don't!" Douglas shouted as everyone ran at Jaffar first while Nino prepared a spell.

Jaffar had 40 HP, so he would take a while to kill. Renald attacked with his sword and dealt 7 damage, followed by Yohei, who did 10 damage to Jaffar. They both were hit with a slash that did 10 damage to each of them. Yumi used her beaststone and she became her fox form once more as her clothes ripped to shreds. Yumi then ran at Jaffar and bit him right in the side, dealing 20 damage to him. "I'll get this last hit!" Iris shouted as she ran up to Jaffar and slashed at him, dealing 12 damage, which was more than needed to kill him as he fell to the ground. "I did it! I killed him!" Iris cheered as her diaper began to swell up from getting wet. "Oh god, I'll be right back." Iris said as she grabbed a pack from Krystal's satchel and hid behind some trees.

Jaffar fell to the ground after Iris's blow, "Nngh, I failed the mission." Jaffar groaned as he evaporated into thin air, going back to his card. Nino didn't feel anything, she just used her Arcthunder spell on Setsuna. It missed, and Setsuna readied her bow. "I won't lose!" Setsuna said as she activated Astra. She fired once, dealing 12 damage to Nino, who had 43 HP. She kept firing at Nino until on her fourth hit, she killed Nino, who only had a few words to say, "Mother... I'm so sorry..." she moaned as she evaporated as well. "Victory victory..." Setsuna cheered as she brought her bow down. Douglas felt really awkward at the moment. Setsuna was a really bothersome person to him, yet she was one of the best archers he had seen.

Yumi transformed back to her normal form, but she was naked once again. She put both of her hands between her legs to try and cover herself as her tail drooped down. "Everyone, we need to go to those village ruins and take out whoever is in there, because it could not have just been those two that were hiding in there." Douglas said as he led everyone along the field to the village ruins. Iris and Setsuna were a little behind, but they caught up before the group reached the ruins.

In the ruins, Luna and Sora watched as Douglas's group began running in their direction. It would only be a matter of minutes that the group would be upon them. "Lady Vivica, we really should attack. They are getting way to close for comfort." Sora said as she got her axe ready and hopped onto her Wyvern. Vivica took a deep breath and looked at the group rushing towards them. "Troops, attack!" Vivica shouted as the twelve lancers began to run in the groups direction. Luna and Sora followed them while Vivica stuck to the rear.

Douglas saw the lancers run out of the ruins and raised his hand, "They are engaging in combat, they are wielding lances, so watch out!" Douglas warned as he drew out Falchion and got ready to strike. Yumi nodded and clutched her beaststone and was about to use it, but then she noticed Luna with the group and stopped. "A-Another one? It can't be..." Yumi said to herself, stepping away from the group and trying to approach Luna.

Sora raised her axe in the air and prepared to swing it down on Yohei, who happened to be her closest target. "All who try to harm lady Vivica must DIE!" Sora yelled as she swung down at Yohei, who dodged to the attack and prepared to strike. He got a good grip on his Wyrmslayer and swung at Sora's Wyvern, which killed it instantly from the bonus damage. "There's no... way... ugh." Sora moaned as she fell off her Wyvern and hit the ground, bleeding to her death from the attack. Yohei deflected more oncoming attacks from lancers and fought back with his Killing Edge.

The lancers all went down quickly thanks to Setsuna, Renald and Douglas. They were picked off one by one easily. "This is way too easy!" Renald exclaimed as he slashed at another lancer while Douglas went in for the finishing blow. This was the pattern the two went with while Setsuna fired arrow after arrow upon the lancers. Yumi ran up to Luna who was just about to use her beaststone. "H-Hey!" Yumi shouted out to Luna and waved to her. Luna was a bit surprised to see a naked girl running in her direction, more so that she was also a Kitsune. "Hello? Why are you wearing nothing at all?" Luna asked curiously. Yumi scratched her head for a bit. "It's my beaststone. Whenever I transform, everything I wear rips off. I know it sounds silly, but it's the truth." Yumi explained.

Luna nodded and gave Yumi a hug, "I get it. I'll find you something! We just need to take out these Ylisseans who are trying to hurt lady Vivica!" Luna exclaimed before stepping away from Yumi, who now had a frown on her face. "I want to help you, but I'm with the Ylisseans. My family owes them a lot, so I have to pay off their debt by fighting. I'm sorry." Yumi apologized. Luna just shook her head. "Don't worry about it! I can convince lady Vivica to help your party out! I always help out my family, and any Kitsune is family to me!" Luna said as she ran off in Vivica's direction. Yumi smiled and brought her hands back down between her legs. She was happy to finally see another Kitsune outside of Ylisse.

Vivica was about to attack Douglas, but Luna stopped her just in time. "Lady Vivica, we shouldn't be fighting these people! Maybe this is what Kanashimi was talking about when she said that Ferox might be in the wrong." Luna said as Vivica brought her javelin down and backed away from the group. "You're right about that. Even if we did fight, we have no chance." Vivica said as she realized that all of the lancers had been finished off. "Stop! We won't attack you anymore! We're ready to join your cause in fact!" Vivica shouted out as Douglas raised a hand and everyone stopped moving.

"Alright, who are you exactly?" Douglas asked as he lowered his sword. "I'm princess Vivica of Regna Ferox. I was supposed to come here as a scout, but things did not go as planned." Vivica stated as she hopped off her Pegasus. Zachery walked up to Douglas and tapped his shoulder. "Milord, this may be a risky move if we let her in." he warned and stepped away. "Who is the Kitsune with you?" Douglas asked looking in Luna's direction. "That's Luna, one of my retainers that you didn't kill." Vivica said unhappily.

Yumi walked over to Douglas and pulled at his arm. "Please let them come with us! I-I want to be with another Kitsune, I feel better with Luna around." Yumi asked. Douglas nodded, these people seemed trustworthy enough to him. "Fine, we will allow you to join our cause. If we see any form of betrayal however, Zachery will not hesitate to cut you down. Do you understand?" Douglas warned to Vivica and Luna. They both nodded in unison. Yumi did a little hop for joy and ran over to Luna and gave her a tight hug. "Yay! We get to stay together!" Yumi cheered as she continued to hug her. Luna wrapped her arms around Yumi and returned the hug. "This is great, I think we'll get to know each other real well!" Luna responded as they let go of the hug.

Douglas opened up Krystal's satchel and got out the tent. "Alright everyone! We'll be camping out here tonight, then we will march on Ferox tomorrow!" Douglas declared. He and Renald pitched up the tent, while everyone else took a break. Luna, Vivica, and Yumi were talking among themselves along the wall of the ruins. "M-Miss Vivica, how did Luna get her own beaststone?" Yumi asked, still covering her legs. "Oh! You need one? I have extra in my satchel in case Luna ever lost hers. It's green, so it matches you well! Once you start using it, your clothes won't rip off anymore." Vivica explained as she handed a stone to Yumi. "T-Thank you very much. It's so embarrassing being naked after every time I use my stone." Yumi thanked as she clutched it close to her.

The tents were set up quickly and a lot of the group had already fallen asleep. Yumi and Luna were still awake, laying down on the grass looking up at the stars. "Do you see Marth's sword up there?" Luna asked. Yumi shook her head in response. Luna pointed up at the stars and moved her finger along the stars. "That's the blade, and then there is the handle right below it. Do you see it now?" Luna asked and looked over at Yumi. "Yeah, I see it." Yumi responded. Luna smiled and looked back up at the stars. "Hey, do you happen to have any spares of clothes? It's getting cold." Yumi asked as she shivered. Luna nodded and got up. "Along with the stone, Vivica brought a green kimono that matches the stone. Is that good?" Luna asked as she showed Yumi the outfit. Yumi nodded her head and quickly put on the kimono. "Much better, I'm going to go to sleep now." Yumi yawned tiredly as she entered the tent and laid down. Luna laid down right next to her and closed her eyes. The next day would hit them hard.

 **Thank you all for reading so far! These chapters take a while to make, since I have school stuff to deal with. I'm trying to get these out as quickly as I can. The next chapter is going to be support conversations, so if you want to see any of the units talk with another unit, please say which one in the reviews. Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 3x: Supports Conversations 1

**Here are the support conversations, hope you enjoy them!**

 _Douglas and Setsuna - C_

Douglas was walking through the woods outside of Ylisse to get some food. He had laid out traps in order to catch animals and he figured they would have caught something now. He found that one of the net traps he had set up in a tree had activated and caught something. Although...

Douglas: Alright, time to see what we're having for dinner...

Setsuna: Hello milord.

Douglas: Setsuna?! Wha- Why are you here?!

Setsuna: I got stuck in this trap.

Douglas: How long have you been here?!

Setsuna: I dunno, a day?

Douglas: Why didn't you call for help?

Setsuna: I wanted to take a nap, it is peaceful here.

Douglas: That's your excuse?! Here, I'll just undo this trap.

Setsuna: Okay...

Douglas: You need to be more careful.

Setsuna: I am. I just saw the carrot on the ground and wanted it.

Douglas: Why were you out here in the first place?

Setsuna: I was looking for lady Hinoka.

Douglas: Who? That princess from those stories about Hoshido?

Setsuna: Yeah...

Douglas: Okay... I'm just going to check the other traps. Stay out of danger and head straight back to camp.

Setsuna: Yes sir.

Douglas: See you there.

Setsuna: Bye bye...

 _Yumi and Luna - C_

Yumi had been stargazing again in the middle of the night like she usually did, this time she would be joined by another Kitsune...

Yumi: Ah, the stars. Talking to the moon and stars will never get old.

Luna: Talking to yourself again?

Yumi: Um... yes. I had no idea you were here. I'm sorry.

Luna: It's okay. I stay up late a lot too.

Yumi: How funny. Maybe it's just a Kitsune thing you know?

Luna: Yeah. It could be.

Yumi: I can't wait for the war to end.

Luna: Why is that?

Yumi: After the war is over, my family's debt will be paid off from my service.

Luna: So that's why you're here?

Yumi: Yes, I hate war, but I have no choice. It's better me than my parents.

Luna: I understand your pain, believe me.

Yumi: What could you know!?

Luna: I know what it feels like to have to fight for your family for a cause.

Yumi: ...go away please.

Luna: Okay, I'll leave you alone.

Yumi: Thank you.

 _Iris and Yohei - C_

Iris thought she was in private when she was changing her diaper in the woods, but she was not alone at all in fact...

Iris: Okay, just have to put the safety pin and...

Yohei: Hey Iris! What are you doing?

Iris: Oh no.

Yohei: Iris? What's wrong?

Iris: N-nothing!

Yohei: Are you changing your diaper again?

Iris: *sigh* yes.

Yohei: There is no need to be ashamed of it. Except for the fact that you're a teenager.

Iris: Shut up! It isn't funny!

Yohei: I'm just teasing. But really, you should get that checked out. It's fine if you're gone for a bit.

Iris: I don't like telling people about my issues. It's embarrassing.

Yohei: I don't know what to say honestly.

Iris: Of course you don't. You're Krystal's favorite. You're stronger.

Yohei: You're acting like a baby now. I see why you wear diapers.

Iris: It's not funny! You meanie!

Yohei: You see what I mean? I'll figure out a way to get you out of your bad habits.

Iris: I really hate you sometimes Yohei.

Yohei: See you later baby.

 _Douglas and Vivica - C_

Douglas still had his suspicions about Vivica, being a princess from Ferox. He had a few questions for her...

Vivica: You called me in here sir?

Douglas: Yes I did. Have a seat.

Vivica: Alrighty! What did you need me for?

Douglas: I and a few others in our army have a bit of suspicion on you and Luna, you know this most likely.

Vivica: Yes, I am fully aware of that.

Douglas: I have some questions that people in the army have for you.

Vivica: Let's hear them then!

Douglas: Okay, but they are quite mean some of them.

Vivica: It's fine. I need to know what the people think.

Douglas: Alright then. Let's get started...

 **I hope you enjoyed these supports. I'm sorry if I didn't write too many, but I feel that some people need some more time before they get supports. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 4: Dragon Village

Douglas and company had been traversing the desert fields between Ylisse and Ferox when a young girl ran up to the group with a scroll in hand. The girl had long brown hair that came down in a ponytail behind her head. The girl said nothing as she waved the scroll in her hand. By the attire the girl was wearing, a green cloak that came all the way down to her legs, with a white shirt and skirt underneath, the girl seemed to be a young mage, around the age of 15. Douglas grabbed the scroll from the girl's hand and she smiled.

Douglas opened up the scroll and read it out loud to the group who had all caught up to him by now. "Greetings Sir Exalt Douglas, I am Mimi, a messenger from Plegia. I have come to inform you that Plegia will launch war on you if you do not ally with them. This message comes straight from the crown princess Zethyn. I am but a humble mime and messenger, please do not kill me." Douglas read as Mimi made hand signals of everything he said. Mimi then bowed and began to walk away.

As she walked away, Zachery walked up to Douglas. "Milord, I suggest we follow her to Plegia's castle. It would be wise to do so and avoid any more wars. We could gain some more allies by doing this." Zachery said Mimi happily skipped across the desert fields that led to Plegia. There was a small village up ahead that she appeared to be heading to. "Good idea. Alright everyone! We march to Plegia!" Douglas shouted out as he led the group to the village Mimi was heading to.

The village was not big in size, being made up of only 13 huts, 8 of which were homes. It was a tribal village, which was home to a powerful race known as Manaketes. When Douglas and company arrived, they were confused at why everyone there had pointy ears. They were greeted by a young Manakete that seemed very mature for her age. "Hello travelers, I am Nah, daughter to the chief of this village. Wait... I see the Falchion... you're the exalt of Ylisse! I must inform the others!" Nah exclaimed before running off.

"Not very social-like huh?" Krystal commented as Nah ran off. "I would agree, or maybe it's just that Douglas is exalt." Renald said. "Hello! I'm so glad that Chrom came back here today! I haven't seen him in ages!" a young voice shouted. Douglas turned towards the voice. He saw a Manakete wearing next to nothing with a huge smile on her face, waving at him. It was Nowi, the chieftain of the village, who hadn't changed a bit since the battle with Grima. "Hello Nowi, hate to disappoint you, but I'm not Chrom. My name is Douglas, and I'm the new exalt of Ylisse." Douglas explained as Nowi's smile faded slightly.

"Oh, I thought you were Chrom... you look like him too. They all passed away after a while. Nothing changed about me, except that I got these!" Nowi said as she shook her breasts back and forth. "Mother, please stop. Everyone knows you have... big... boobs, you show them off whenever you can." Nah said with distress in her voice. "Yes mother, please. You're the only thing I remember." Morgan said as she walked out from a hut. Nowi stopped and smiled. "Okay... just trying to have some fun. Anyway, I need to see how strong your group is. Everyone who enters our village without permission must pass a test. Nah and Morgan will lead a group against your group and we'll see who is stronger. We'll do our best to avoid casualties on both sides. Okay?" Nowi asked.

Douglas nodded, "We accept your test, and we will win with honor." Douglas stated. Nowi smiled, "Okay, it will be a six versus six fight, so pick your best six fighters! We will meet you just outside the village, okay!" Nowi said as she winked and walked away. Yumi walked up to Douglas and looked up at him, "I can't go into this fight milord. I do not wish to fight these people milord." Yumi explained. Douglas patted her shoulder. "You don't have to if you don't want to. We only need six people anyway." Douglas stated as Yumi smiled faintly.

Douglas looked at his troops and scratched his head. "We need a tactician." Douglas thought to himself as he decided. He came to a conclusion and cleared his voice. "Renald, Yohei, Iris, Krystal, Vivica, and myself will be fighting in this battle. The rest of you can take a break." Douglas said as the five he mentioned cheered to themselves. Iris raised her hand, "Can I change my diaper first?" she asked as Douglas face-palmed and looked up at her. "Yes you can. Just make it quick." Douglas said in annoyance. He wasn't sure who bothered him more now, Iris or Setsuna. Regardless, he doesn't like being around either of the two.

Douglas and the other five came the other area Nowi had been talking about quickly. Sure enough, there were was Nah, Morgan, Mimi, and three other Manaketes waiting for them there. Mimi waved with a smile, then put a finger to her neck, and slid it across with the same smile, only growing. "I'm glad you could make it." Nah said as she stood up and waved at Douglas with Morgan. "Yes indeed, father will be proud of me and Nah. If he is up there watching us. I don't really remember him much." Morgan said as she and Nah pulled out Dragonstones.

Douglas's group and Nah's group were a good distance away from each other and ready to fight. "Is everyone ready?" Douglas asked as he looked back at the five behind him. Everyone nodded and drew their weapons. "This will be easy." Yohei said as he drew his Wyrmslayer. "Okay, attack! Krystal, you stick to the rear and heal us!" Douglas shouted as everyone ran at the Manaketes. "Make father proud!" Nah shouted as her group charged at Douglas's group. All of the Manaketes switched to dragon form while Mimi got her Elfire tome ready.

Renald and Douglas paired up while attacking two Manaketes, with a one two sword slashing combo between Douglas and Renald. "Keep it up sir!" Renald said as Douglas dealt the last attack to one of the Manaketes. He held back a bit, only knocking the Manakete unconscious, making it switch back to human form and lying on the ground. "Bravo!" Nowi cheered from the side lines, clapping her hands. Renald and Douglas didn't have time to respond, since they had to deal with another Manakete who was coming towards them.

Iris was dealing with Morgan, who was relentlessly firing balls of ice from her mouth at Iris. "Come on! Quit it!" Iris yelled as she kept avoiding the ice balls. The dragon in front of her shook her head and continued to fire ice balls. "I must make my father proud, that is what I must do." Morgan said coldly as she continued attacking. Iris then lost her anger for a second. She felt some empathy for Morgan, but immediately shook it off and gripped her sword. Iris swerved from side to side dodging Morgan's attacks. Iris jumped up and slashed at Morgan. Morgan yelped in pain as Iris stepped back and spun her sword in her hand. "You're right where I want you!" Iris shouted as she slashed at Morgan again, hitting a critical hit and knocking out Morgan. "I-I'm sorry father... I can't even remember your name..." Morgan said as she switched back to human form and fell onto the sand.

Vivica and Krystal were fighting Mimi, who would do some hand motions before using her magic. "She is creepy." Krystal said to Vivica who nodded. Mimi heard this and got angry at the insult. She smiled and pointed at Krystal. She then put one hand at her neck, and the other grabbing an invisible rope desperately while miming choking. Krystal rode a few paces away from Mimi while Vivica darted at Mimi with her javelin. It was pointless to throw, since Mimi could use tomes. Vivica hit Mimi in the leg with the javelin successfully and flew back away from Mimi.

Mimi clutched her leg and screamed silently as it gushed with blood. Mimi raised her hand into the air and lowered it down towards Vivica, casting the Elfire spell and hitting Vivica. The attack did not to too much damage, but Krystal healed Vivica immediately. Vivica was certain that she could take out Mimi on this next hit. Vivica threw the javelin at Mimi and impaled her in the chest. Mimi screamed silently again and fell over. She wasn't dead yet, she was only unconscious. "Krystal, heal her quickly!" Vivica said as Krystal rode up to Mimi and used her staff again, healing Mimi up. Vivica had taken the javelin out of Mimi already and was wiping it off.

Nah was facing off with Yohei, who was holding his Wyrmslayer behind his back. "Are you ready to lose?" Yohei asked casually as he drew out his Wyrmslayer. Nah simply gulped and began to fire ice balls at Yohei repeatedly. Yohei got hit by one, but dodged the rest and ran up to Nah. "Nighty night." Yohei said as he slashed at Nah with the Wyrmslayer, taking her out instantly. Nah switched back to human form and held her hand to her side, which was bleeding greatly. Nah had been the last opponent, giving Douglas's group victory.

While Krystal was healing everyone in the huts, Nowi was talking with Douglas and Zachery outside of the hut. "Good job to you! You're welcome at our village anytime!" Nowi said as she shook Douglas's hand. "Thank you. Although we must be leaving to Plegia as quick as we can." Douglas explained, getting a small frown from Nowi. "It's okay! I can go with you!" Nowi exclaimed. Nah had just left the hut and was a bit shaken by this. "What!? Mother, you can't leave! You're the chief!" Nah shouted in surprise.

Nowi shook her head, "You can be the chief now! I'm not really fitting of the position anyway. I've already been chief for 90 years!" Nowi said as she hugged Nah. "Mother, I just get worried about you sometimes. You still act like a child and yet you are over a thousand years old." Nah said concerningly. Nowi just laughed and released the hug. "I'll be fine Nah. Just look after Morgan for me and keep the village safe." Nowi said as she walked away from Nah, who just waved good bye slowly. "Oh mother, you never will grow up will you?" Nah said to herself as she watched Douglas's group set off. As they walked away, Tiki exited one of the huts and walked up to Nah. "Did Mar-Mar come by?" she asked with a yawn. Nah turned to her and smiled, "No he did not, but the exalt of Ylisse did come, and Nowi left with them." Nah explained, "Maybe mother will find her parents this time." she added before walking away.


End file.
